The purpose of the study is to determine DCI, MI and pinitol concentrations in blood and urine of persons with abnormal glucose tolerance (type II DM and IGT) and persons at risk for developing abnormal glucose tolerance. Specific objectives are: 1) to assess the prevalance of low DCI levels in blood and urine of persons with abnormal glucose tolerance and those at risk for its development; 2) determine blood and urine levels of MI and pinitol in persons with abnormal glucose tolerance and those at risk for its development; 3)characterize, with respect to sociodemographic and physiological data, the individual with low DCI status to better define the target population(s) for DCI nutritionals. An additional study goal is to determine the DCI to MI ratio in blood and urine of persons with abnormal glucose tolerance and at risk for its development in order to begin to establish its relevance as a screening/diagnostic test for individuals who may respond to DCI supplementation.